A little thiefshipping
by EllzXD
Summary: Bakura is going along with yet another crazy plan of Marik's. Will it work but more importantly will they end up together  HELL YES!  Thiefshipping Yaoi MarikxYamiBakura
1. Another crazy plan

Ahhhhh My first ever fanfic! I don't have a clue if its any good or not so let me know what you think and if you would like more. WARNING It is yaoi (thiefshipping) Though there's nothing too bad in this chapter. The characters are based on the abridged ones created by the amazing LK. And of course I have no rights to anything! XD It all belongs to much more talented people. Sooooooooo Please enjoy guys. Love Ellz!

…

The sprit of the ring sat, fiddling absent-mindedly with one of the strands of white hair that seemed to spring at random from his head. Making the occasional grunt of understanding, he pretended to listen to his partner in crime as he paced up and down in front of him, rambling about his latest "evil" plan. What an idiot. Yet there Bakura sat. Still by his side, following his mad ideas. Why?

Bakura knew perfectly well why. Though he would never admit it out loud, even thinking it made him cringe in disgrace. He glanced up at Marik for a second. He stood there just as Bakura had pictured in his mind. His bright purple eyes, glittering in excitement at the thought of getting his revenge, his lips moving quickly as he spoke to nobody and his sun-kissed skin shining in the small ray of sunlight coming from the window in the corner of their "secret hideout".

Bakura sighed as thoughts of the evil council meeting that had finished just a few minutes ago. As always it was full of pathetic antics and nothing important was accomplished. At least everyone had left quickly so he had Marik to himself.

Bakura's eye travelled down From Marik's body and fixed like usual on his tight, toned midriff. He licked lips without thinking, and quickly went back to concentrating on the strand of hair he was still twirling around his finger.

He tried thinking about the pharaoh and actual evil plans that might succeed in him getting his revenge. But the fantasies of the young man still talking away in front of him snuck its way into the corner of his mind and then took over completely.

Bakura's face burned red. He tilted his head forwards slightly letting his wild hair cover the pink blushes across his bony cheeks and closed his eyes trying to rid himself of these annoying hormones raging around the teenage body of his limey host.

"So Bakuraaaaaaa, what do you think?"

Damn it. "What do I think about what?" Bakura spat coldly in reply to the Egyptian.

"My plan", Marik answered with a little frown, trying to make eye contact with the sprit sitting in front of him. "You know? Using the cover of your host to get to Yugi"

Bakura blinked. Surely Marik hadn't just suggested a half decent plan.

"Could work." He answered uncaringly.

"WILL WORK!" Marik shouted gleefully.

"Idiot" Bakura muttered, though he couldn't help a small grin at Marik's childish nature appear on his pale face.

Finally feeling the blush fade on his face, Bakura brought himself to look up and meet Marik's eyes. The intensity of the young mans gaze was enough to make Bakura fall on his knees but he controlled his urges and cleared his throat.

"So…run me through your mastermind plan again?"

"Honestly, weren't you listening? FIRST, you master the act of your limey host. Then you go to school with Yugi and the others. Next you try to befriend Yugi and convince him to come over to ours after school. THEN," Marik was practically jumping up and down with excitement "WE CHALLENGE HIM AT A CHILDREN'S CARD GAME!"

Bakura had almost been impressed. But with the ending he slumped back on sit with a sigh.

"Really? Another bloody card game?"

"BUT OF COURSE! Have you got a better idea?"

"We could always stab him once we get him here." Bakura suggested but with little hope of Marik agreeing. But to his surprise Marik paused…almost as if he was considering.

"I suppose…Maybe…that might work." A grin flashed on Marik's face, it was almost evil and very sexy. Bakura gulped.

"R..really" He cursed his cracked throat, as the sentence tumbled out his dry lips in a stutter.

Marik leaned in close to Bakura, grin still in place, noses almost touching.

"Really, realllly" He purred.

Bakura's heart was beating fast and hard against his chest as he felt Marik's breathe on his face. He flushed pink trying to stay calm. They stared straight into each others eyes

"SPLENDID!" Marik yelled, ruining any hope of a moment and drawing back. "Let's get home and you can start practising your innocent act. Marik snorted at the thought as he walked swiftly out the door, leaving Bakura to catch his breathe.

"Bloody tease" He murmured. "Stupid bloody idiot tease why did I…" have to fall for him. He finished in his head. It was properly never going to happen anyway, he told himself. And yet…Bakura smiled. Who knows what will happen when you spend time with Marik.

"…YOU COMING OR NOT"

Bakura sighed.

"Better concentrate on the 'plan' for now and everything else can wait…till after."

A smirk spread across the sprits face as got up and headed towards the door, now knowing he was going to do everything he could to get what he wanted.


	2. More    limey like

NEW CHAPTER! Yayyy! Sorry for the wait…I was a little scared people wouldn't like it. But here it is, kept letting me know what you think! ^-^ I hate the way this chapter turned out but I promise next chapter will be better!

…

"NO NO NO BAKURAAAAA! More innocent!"

Bakura snarled at the blonde eyption yelling instruction at him. "I think I know how my own bloody host acts idiot", Bakura spat angrily.

"It's no good getting mad at me! If we can't get this perfect the plan fails." Marik retorted, "Now try again and remember more…limey like." With a large sigh Bakura cleared his throat and forced the sweetest smile he can manage across his pale face. "Hello there Yugi good chap. How are you on this fine summer day?"

Marik stared at Bakura for a second then burst out laughing. Bakura's eyes lost it innocent puppy like appearance and sunk into a narrowed glare. "And just what's so hilarious?" He said crossing his arms. "Nothing" Marik chuckled, "that was loads better! It's just funny…I never thought I'd see you act like that." He laughed again as Bakura's face turned slightly pink. "Now Bakuraaaaa, the question is can you keep it up?" "Of course, I bloody can." "Splendid!"

The rest of the day slide by quickly for Bakura as he practised away his innocence act. By the time the sun had set and the stars were shining brightly against the deep blue sky, Bakura had gotten so good it would be almost impossible to tell the difference between Yami and Host even so for the most hardcore fangirls.

"I'm off to bed then." Bakura mumbled at Marik after they had eaten. "After all I have 'school' in the morning" He smirked and walked into his bedroom, yawning. "Night Fluffy" Marik called happily as he sat finishing off his strawberry ice cream and then playing lazily with the spoon. "Hmmmm", Marik recounted the last few months he had spent with his 'partner in crime'. It had been fun no denying that. But then again anything was better than the stupid tomb he had been brought up in.

"Bakura". He said the name out loud without thinking. His Bakura, his best friend…only friend. More than a friend? He shook his head quickly, blonde locks flying everywhere. No of course not! Marik was totally straight of course! Bakura was just a good friend despite his grumpiness.

Marik smiled to himself. Even though Marik was not at all gay, nothing could change the fact that Marik loved every second spent by Bakura's side. And on that thought Marik headed off to his own bedroom.

…

"Morning Bakuraaaaaaaaaaa" Bakura woke with a start. "M…marik?" "The one and only!" Marik replied early as he threw curtains open letting sunlight pour into Bakura's room and onto his bed.

The sleepy sprit hid away from the brightness under his warm, dark covers. "PISS OFF, MARIK!" He yelled. Marik sighed and rolled his eyes, "Wakey wakey or you'll be late for school" Bakura let out a groan. He had forgotten about the disadvantages of being a school student. Still, he thought to himself, it would all be worth it in the end. "Fine, I'm getting up. You can leave now." "Kay" Marik beamed, "Kitchen in 15 minutes!"

20 minutes later Bakura stumbled into the Kitchen, dressed in Ryou's uniform and stretching. "Bloody school", he moaned as he set the kettle to boil. Marik shook his head. "You're late", he accused

"So?"

"Soooooo, now I don't have time to tell you the NEWEST part of the plan!"

"…Marik? What are you thinking?" Bakura frowned as he made his tea and took a sip.

"Well now, you'll have to wait and see won't you?" Marik grinned. The sort of grin that made Bakura get goose pimples; he looked away quickly. "Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone okay?" Marik nodded. "Well…I better go to school then." Bakura grabbed his school bag and headed out the door.

"Have a good day, Ryou" Marik smirked. Then door closed. "Now," Marik grinned to himself, "There's no way I'm letting him have all the fun. Time to play my part." And giggling away to himself Marik went to get ready for the next stage of his mastermind.


	3. quick updatenew chapter soon

Update: Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry lovely fanfic thiefshippers, I completely forgot about this story! I'm such an idiot. I promise you chapter 3 shall be up very soon!

On another note, someone commented that I got my shipping names muddled up and I wish to inform them otherwise.

Thiefshipping is Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar

Psychoshipping is Yami Bakura and Yami Marik

Tendershipping is Yami Bakura and Ryou Bakura

Angstshipping is Marik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura

Deathshipping is Yami Marik and Ryou Bakura

For the record I am a very very very strong thiefshipper and really don't like any other shippings.

And once again I'm really sorry I forgot to write. Chapter 3 coming very soon!


	4. Going to school

**Hello guys, sorry again for the wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit rough but next one will be better. Promise.**

**And quickly when I say I don't like any other shippings, I meant anyone that ruined thiefshipping (which is completely canon in my head) though if you do ship Marik/Bakura with other people I won't not like you. And as for other yugioh shippings aka puppy and puzzle. I really don't mind them. They're okay but not something I'd personally ship (though I might write fic if requested). **

**ANYWAY! On with the story…**

…

Ryou's locker swung open easily after a little tampering, much to Bakura's relief. With a sigh, he scooped all the books into his blue bag, thinking about how stupid this whole plan actually was. He cursed himself for letting Marik rush him into this without further planning. He didn't even know what bloody classes he had to attend or the teachers' names.

However, he couldn't back out now. Not when Marik was, for once, considering a murder. He let himself remember that look in Marik's eye as he had thought about stabbing Yugi, the evil glimmer in his eye, the sexy smile that spread across his perfect face.

The bell rung, summoning the pupils around him to their classes and him back to his task. He couldn't let himself be distracted with this…not now.

Looking around, he began to make his way down the corridor, hitching an innocent puppy-like look onto his face. Thankfully, he spotted one of Yugi's friends heading towards a classroom. It's the stupid one, he thought before remembering that they were all stupid. The one with the accent, what was his name…John? Joe? 

"Hey Joey!" A kid running by shouted out, to which the blonde boy nodded in return.

Splendid.

"Good morning, Joey" Bakura called in a high, sweet voice, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Nyeh? Oh hey Bakura" Joey replied in his heavy Brooklyn accent. Bakura got ready to talk further to the boy wondering how Ryou normally socialised with these idiots but to his surprise Joey turned his back on him and continued to his class.

Bakura held back a threatening insult; he wasn't used to people turning away from and didn't like it much. But he shrugged it off and followed behind Joey into his host's classroom.

Joey was greeted with the friendly calls of the group sitting by window. It was hard to grimace, so much bloody happiness. It made Bakura feel quite sick but in the back of his head he wondered why his host hadn't been welcomed in a similar matter. In fact, Bakura could have been invisible to those around him as he entered the stuffy school room. He shrugged again, I suppose this just made his job easier, he thought to himself.

Then he saw Yugi, centre of the group, Laughing. He felt his innocent smile fade off his pale face as his blood boiled. Words could not explain how much he hated that face. He turned away and slumped into his desk at the back, remembering which was Ryou's.

He needed to get a grip; in order for this plan to work he had to befriend Yugi. Yet he couldn't even look out him without the burning desire to ram his fist into that smug little face.

With all the effort he could muster, he put that sickening smile back onto his face and looked up, deciding his next move.

He didn't want to have to talk to Yugi with his pathetic friends surrounding him, so he'd have to get him alone. But how?

Just as he stood back up to approach the spiky haired boy, an old man came in and silence among the students fell. Swearing under his breathe he sunk back in chair.

The man stood before the class with a slight grimace on his face. "Everyone I have upsetting news" he said announced seriously, the students stared back in curiosity, "Sadly Mr Rice was involved in a accident this morning and was rushed straight to hospital"

Bakura smirked, finding this news amusing if anything, as the pupils around him let out gasps of shock and concern.

"Luckily," the teacher continued, "A replacement teacher has volunteered for the time being so I want everyone to be nice and welcoming to Mr Blishtar."

Bakura stopped smirking and froze. Surely he had heard wrong, his partner hadn't gone and done something as stupid as… 

But sure enough a familiar face came into the room, smiling brightly.

"Good morning, class" Marik beamed looking around at the students gleefully as Bakura let his head fall into his hands, one word filling his mind.

Idiot.


End file.
